Luna
by Kyrek
Summary: El One Shot sobre Hallibel disfrutad como enanos


**LUNA by KYREK **

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Las noches… un agradable lugar para los seres como ella. Aizen-sama en cierto modo hacía mucho por ellos aunque ella sabía que había algo¿que tramaba? Seguramente no lo sabría nunca, y tampoco le importaba.

Él le había "creado", así que era como su padre. Le sería leal, por que eso era lo más parecido a darle amor que podía hacer.

— ¿Eres siempre tan callada? —le preguntó una de esas nuevas Arrancar que Aizen-sama había creado.

Se limitó a mirar al horizonte, si le seguía el juego la acabaría matando. Aquella estúpida no llegaba a su nivel, y ella no se rebajaría al suyo.

Se levantó de su asiento mientras se atusaba su pelo albino y empezó a caminar por el complejo laberinto que era las noches para no tener que escuchar más tonterías.

Al principio era lioso, siempre acababa donde no quería o donde no debía, pero con el tiempo se había acostumbrado. Podría reconocer la zona en la que estaba solo con ver las paredes.

Si, era silenciosa, pero nada estúpida. Había aprendido técnicas que acabarían con un capitán en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había aprendido a utilizar el Sonido a una velocidad aún mayor. Por eso Mientras todos los demás buscaban una pelea con cualquiera ella se quedaba esperando.

Algún día llegaría la pelea que ella tanto ansiaba, un combate de verdad… Hasta entonces, ninguno de aquellos seres inferiores se merecía ser asesinado por ella, no tendrían ese privilegio.

La Arrancar se paró de golpe cuando Grimmjow pasó por su lado, había algo raro en su brazo ¿Qué era? Pocos segundos después cayó en la cuenta: no tenía brazo.

— ¿Esos shinigamis eran más fuertes de lo que creías? —preguntó con su gesto impasible.

— Cállate zorra —gritó Grimmjow parándose a su espalda— ha sido ese maldito Tousen… lo pagará claro, lo juro.

— No deberías meterte con él, sabes que es muy fuerte —Ella levantó la vista y miró por una pequeña ventana— ellos no son como los demás capitanes, deberías saberlo.

— No hagas ahora de psicóloga, no somos amigos — Grimmjow siguió su camino y ella emprendió de nuevo el suyo.

Tousen Kaname… había algo en ese hombre que no le terminaba de gustar. Siempre hablaba de justicia y verdad, cuando en estos momentos se debería estar ahorcando por lo que van a hacer.

Ella no tendría ningún reparo en hacerlo, ella era un Arrancar, una Espada, pero él era un shinigami, debería sentir algo por lo que una vez fue. Pero aún así va a sacrificar diez mil almas humanas para conseguir la ouken.

¿Intentaba ponerles una trampa? Un hombre así no cambia de la noche a la mañana. O quizá ese siempre había sido su plan, vengarse de los shinigami.

Iba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que acabó fuera de Las Noches. El cielo artificial que Aizen había creado era realmente bonito, jamás habían tenido algo parecido por allí en Hueco Mundo. Desde que se había convertido en hollow, no recordaba haber visto un cielo estrellado, solo oscuridad.

Aquella luna en cuarto menguante parecía llamarla. Últimamente salía mucho a mirar desde allí aquella extraña luna. Le hacía recordar, le hacía pensar… le hacía querer luchar contra su gran adversario, esa Yoruichi que aizen había nombrado cuando Yami volvió del mundo mortal.

Tenía que ser ella. Sería un combate a muerte, el único en el que seguramente su vida corriese peligro, pero valdría la pena. Dejaría un bonito cadáver de una ex-capitana.

Según las investigaciones de Szayel, tenía mucho más poder que un capitán normal. Seguramente ese Urahara le habría echo algo, pero eso lo haría mucho más interesante.

Miró la luna y vió sus ansias de matar reflejadas en ella. Era su instinto la que la llamaba. Y aunque nadie pudo verlo, sonrió.

— Ha…Halibel —escuchó una voz titubeante a su espalda— Aizen quiere que os reunáis todos en la sala de reuniones para decidir quien va a ser es sustituto de Grimmjow.

— Es pronto, pero si lo ha ordenado Aizen habrá que elegir —Cuando se giró aquel ser con casi todas su mascara de hollow puesta sintió pánico, tanto que la molestó.

— No suelo matar a nadie, pero si sigues desprendiendo ese sentimiento de terror te aplastaré como a un gusano —explicó con la misma carencia de expresividad que siempre.

Aquel ser no merecía ser asesinado por su mano.

Solo ella.


End file.
